Status Update
by Celeste.J.Evans
Summary: A warning to all those who check their Facebook while at work...


**I honestly don't know what this is. I was suddenly struck with the need to write something random and this is what was born. I'm not quite sure if it even makes sense. It was written very fast because I'm very tired right now but I SHOULD be writing things like 'Glass Slipper' and 'Moving Day'. Instead this happened. But at least it's out of my system so this won't spill into my other stories. I ask that you indulge me and maybe even make a few reviews. Enjoy 3**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way associated with ABC, Castle or any of the People involved in those franchises.**

* * *

><p>It was Monday morning at the 12th Precinct – a regular Monday morning that included plenty of left over paperwork and very few bodies to distract them. However on this particular Monday morning, there was something very strange indeed. It was eight o'clock and Kate Beckett had yet to show up for work. Her shadow had arrived promptly at seven thirty with a fresh cup of coffee in both hands but his muse had yet to arrive.<p>

Now Javier Esposito, never one to pry into the life of his boss and friend, subtly strode over to Beckett's empty desk and loomed over the writer, patiently playing with his iPhone in his designated chair with two now cooling Styrofoam Cups resting patiently in the corner. The detective waited for the other man to look up before he spoke.

"So… where's Beckett this morning?" Castle simply shrugged returning to his phone with little interest.

"How should I know? I don't keep tabs on her; she'll be here when she gets here." The Hispanic male was about to make a smart ass retort – as was appropriate – when Detective Ryan saved the day.

"She's down at the morgue checking up on one of Karpowski's cases." Esposito turned to find his partner still sitting at his computer as he had been all morning; a sweet smug on his face.

"How do you know?" Was the Irish Detective blushing slightly?

"Ichuggedafissook…" He mumbled over the din of the early morning chatter.

"You what?" His partner took long strides to reach his desk for a better listen but Castle beat him to it.

"He said he checked her Facebook!" came the shout, followed by the inevitable lull in sound that came from an embarrassing outburst. Most eyes went to Castle before shifting to the dynamic duo looking wide-eyed and slightly embarrassed. How Castle could hear all the way from over there was unbelievable. But what was more unbelievable?

"Beckett has Facebook? And she's updating at work?" Ryan shrugged, not really having an answer. It hadn't been his intention to announce to the entire precinct that instead of working he had been checking his friend's Facebook statuses but it was out there… apparently.

"She's had Facebook for awhile she just doesn't update very often; and it says she used her phone to update so she was probably just bored listing to Perlmutter drone on and on." His partner caught on quickly with a slight chuckle.

"And on and on." Esposito jumped at least a foot in the air when he heard a voice behind him.

"What exactly did her status say?" Ryan briefly looked up as Castle joined the conversation before looking back at his computer to double check.

"_Down at the City Morgue filling in for a sick friend. Oh joy!_"

Castle, once again, glanced down at his phone before glancing up with a smile. "Aww, you and Karpowski liked the status. How sweet."

"Are you and Beckett friends?" Ryan began clicking sporadically, searching for Castle's profile.

"Yes but I hacked her Facebook this morning." He answered with a sly grin.

"You did _what_?" The entire floor turned to see Beckett fuming from just behind Ryan's desk. The instant the men heard her voice, the turned and bolted to their respective desks – Castle heading for the break room – but Beckett was faster. Blocking his entry to salvation, she jabbed her pointer finger into his chest and spoke with a low, threatening voice. "My office; _now_!" Without waiting for a response, she promptly grabbed a hold of his ear and pulled him – roughly – in the direction of the stairwell. Privacy.

The moment the door closed behind them, the entire precinct breathed sigh of relief. For once, they weren't in the way of Beckett's warpath. Esposito slid his chair over to sit behind his partner as they laughed over Beckett's profile.

"She is going to kill him." The Hispanic detective sighed at his friend's fate.

"Oh she's going to do more than that." Ryan would have laughed if it weren't so ridiculous. "Look what he did to her relationship status."

**_Kate_**_ **Beckett** is now in a relationship with **Richard Castle**_

Esposito's eyes widened at the notification but his face suddenly grew into a smirk. "I don't know bro; I think he may be safe."

"What makes you say that?" Ryan leaned back as his partner's hand suddenly flew to the screen.

"See the time stamp on the change? Two days ago. Castle said he hacked her account this morning."

"So maybe he lied." That was reasonable right?

"Why would he lie about that?" And that made more sense.

"But he could be lying about hacking altogether…"

"That would mean that Beckett posted both things."

"So then why would she have dragged Castle away to a private…?" It suddenly clicked and their expressions simultaneously grew from surprised, to happy, to smug, to completely horrified.

"You don't think that they're…" Ryan didn't dare finish the sentence for fear of his sanity but his partner had the same fears.

"No they wouldn't… would they?"

"Not at work… right? Beckett would never go for it." Of course now they had to find out – not a wise thing.

The pair scurried –well close to scurried – towards the small window near the top of the stairwell entrance and, after about five seconds, ran – literally dashed – back to their respective chairs and proceeded to busy themselves with paperwork.

About twenty minutes later, Beckett and Castle opened the door and walked silently towards the desk and sat in their respective chairs. To their credit, it actually looked like Beckett had chewed her partner out – and not in the way you should be thinking – he actually seemed dejected (though there _were_ lipstick stains on the collar of his shirt) and Beckett was flushed and a little flustered as though she had been yelling for a long time. Unfortunately, their friends knew better and it was for that reason that ten seconds later, Beckett received a notification on her phone.

**_Kevin Ryan_**_ has de-friended you._

Never again, would Detective Ryan check his Facebook during office hours. He had learnt a valuable lesson all thanks to Castle and Beckett's shifting relationship status. One that spilled over into reality; a very disturbing reality.


End file.
